Joc de pista
by sosomi
Summary: Una cosa totalment idiot


﻿Joc de pista

Era una nit gairebé normal sobre el Vogue Merry, a part un joc de pista que estava organitzat i que se serà en Robin i... Jo que comentarem els pròxims fets que apareixaren sobre aquesta fic. Els equips eren tirades en la curta palla i heus aquí el resultat :  
equipa A : Pipo-Chopper  
equipa B : Luffy-Nami (a qui es desitja bon valor)  
equip C : Sandy-Zoro

Cada grup té diversos enigmes a resoldre per trobar tres objectes cadascun. Els que hauràn trobats els tres abans de la fi del temps que és de dues hores haurà guanyat ! O llavors el que succeeix el primer amb els tres objectes.  
El top sortida serà llançat dins tres... Dos... Un... Ha marxat !

Equipa A :  
Sosomi : De moment tot passa bé per ells. El seu primer enigma és :  
L'objecte és amagat sobre la vista de l'horitzó.  
Pipo en gran reflexió : Sobre la vista de l'horitzó... Serà fàcil de trobar vist que sóc el millor per al joc de pista!  
Chopper amb estrelles als ulls : Waaaaa !

Equipa B :  
Sosomi : Nami sembla molt motivada a la idea de l'objecte amagat, deu pensat que és un tresor.  
Robin : Si només sabia que...  
Sosomi : No diguis tot ! No cal dir la véritat, i també em faré matar si no! Si no Luffy té igualment entusiasta. El seu enigma és : L'objecte és amagat sobre l'horitzó.  
Luffy : Sé ! És a l'aigua !  
Nami : No Sigues idiot ! No el poden posar a l'aigua, el vaixell avança encara.  
Luffy : No jo et dit que és a l'aigua!  
Nami, en extrem de nervis : ha de ser en un altre lloc .

Equip C :  
Sosomi : …  
Robin : …  
Sosomi : Primer combat !  
Sandy : Cretí de marimo, cap al sol que s'aixeca, és per allà!  
Zoro : n'importa qué !  
Sosomi : No necessitat de detalls ! Vegem veure on estan els altres equips.

Sosomi : Ningú ha trobat encara objecte, i una mig hora acaba de passar.  
Robin : És una mica normal vist...  
Sosomi : Cailla te ! Tots els equips tenen deciden de passar a la segona enigma. Temps restant : 1 h i mig.

Equipa A :

Chopper : Pipo, allà o no es veu més el mar, és a les cabines, llavors per què vols pujar sobre el mat ?  
Pipo : És surement per induir-nos en error ! Cal anar al sentit contrari !  
Chopper : Ets segu ?  
Pipo : Cert !  
Chopper : Si tu penses...  
Sosomi : És tan senzill ...

Equipa B :  
Nami : No Luffy, no és en la cuina que cal anar!  
Luffy : Però tan, en una racó simpàtica, és allà.  
Nami : No penses verdaderament més que a inflar-te ! jo he dit que és sobre el pon simplement.  
Picaplets : Tenen tot els dos tot false...

Equip C :  
Sosomi : ...  
Robin : …  
Sosomi : Sóc jo o Sandy intenta despertar Zoro a cops de peus ?  
Picaplets : Heu no, no t'equivoques.  
Sandy : Et despertes baka marimo!

Sosomi : Bo cap objecte per a cada equip. I no queden més que tres quarts d'hora !  
Robin : Vivament que s'acaba.

Equipa A :  
Pipo : És cada vegada més dur a més ! Trobarà una sala d'aigua tu!  
Chopper : Però és la sala de bany !  
Pipo : Però no ! No seria tan fàcil !  
Chopper :...  
Sosomi : Aconsellaria a Chopper deixar-lo caure.  
Chopper : Pipo, cal anar a la sala de bany! no tinc ganes de terminar últim!  
Pipo : S'hi va després si vols !  
Chopper : Ok....

Equipa B :  
Nami : No s'ha trobat encara res!  
Luffy : És què el pròxim enigma ?  
Nami : Ets tu que tens el paper on són marcada!  
Luffy : Però no, eres tu!  
Nami : Ho no ! No em diu que l'has perdut!  
Luffy : Heu...  
Nami : Et mataré !  
Sosomi : És prohibit escanyar el seu company !

Equip C :  
Sosomi : Sostén-te, l'equip s'ha separat ! Sandy fa cavaller sol !  
Picaplets : I Zoro ?  
Sosomi : ... dorm.  
Picaplets : Crec que es fum completament del joc.  
Sosomi : Jo també... Si no Sandy és a la cerca de l'últim objecte que és amagat... Al lloc preferit del cuiner ?  
Picaplets : És jo qu'he escrit aquella . Però els has donat a l'atzar sense fins i tot mirar-los.  
Sosomi : Em faré matar...  
Sandy : Havies dit que els objectes eren verds no ?  
Sosomi amb un somriure beneit : Sí  
Sandy : No n'hi ha...  
Sosomi : Busca millor!

Cinc... Quatre... Tres... Dos... Un... ATURADA !!!!

Sosomi : El joc és acabat, llavors vegem veure els nostres equips :  
equipa A : Res  
equipa B : Res  
La meitat de l'equip C : Res tampoc.  
L'altra meitat : Dorm.

Nami : Ningú no ha trobat res ?!  
Pipo : Els enigmes eren massa durs per a mi...  
Sandy : Era al bon indret però no he trobat res!  
Zoro : Qué passa ?  
Luffy : No és cap!  
Chopper : No caldrà jugar a un concurs de joc de pista!  
Picaplets : No hi havia objecte.  
Nami : Era què la recompensa del guanyador ?  
Sandy : Se la pot veure ?  
Chopper : Sí vagi !  
Luffy : No és greu tenen ha participat llavors el podem tenir... Sandy tinc gana!  
Sandy : Esperaràs !  
Nami : Esperi un minut ! Robin tu pot repetir allò que has dit ?  
Picaplets : Sí, he dit que no hi havia objecte.  
Tots excepte Robin : Què ?!  
Nami : On és la cretina que ha organitzat aquest joc ?  
Sosomi ja lluny sobre un vaixell : Era bé divertit héhé. Heu, no el canó, no, endrecius això NO!!!!

sosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomi

Heus aquí, just un petit delira. No tenia res a fer de fet XD no m'espero té tenir de reviews, és verdaderament massa estúpid. Excusi'm, però agraeixo els que tenen ells el valor de llegir-me fins aquí ^^ i no ho he dit|anomenat però tot els personatges són a maitre Oda, sé això es menjar al començament això. Per el català, al principi sorc francesa, i doncs no soc massa fort al català. No crideu si us plau. Ciao !


End file.
